How They Met
by Miss-Leth
Summary: Sasuke has a stick permanently up his butt, even in kindergarten but a new girl moving in next door is wiling to tell him that he is a jerk. Fem Naru. Prequel to You Belong With Me


**Ok, so this was a request. It's a prequel to You Belong With Me, but it is also fairly free standing. Enjoy. Oh, and I've said it before and I'll say it again, I do not own Naruto****

* * *

**

Sasuke got off the bus glaring. People had kept trying to talk to him, it was just annoying. His family was rich so everyone wanted to be his best friend, and all his teacher's remembered Itachi and wouldn't shut up about him. So much for school being a good thing.

"Hey little Sasuke, how was school." Itachi hopped off the bus after him.

Sasuke glared at him with a glare that should not be something capable of a kindergartener. "Never mind," Itachi simply turned and began walking down the street. "Oh, and Sasuke, we're getting a new neighbor so be friendly."

Sasuke scowled at the ground as he followed his older brother. 'Great, just great. Now he had to meet MORE people.' The large moving van was parked in front of the large house next to his own. Movers were busy moving stuff out of it while being ordered where to put things by a white haired man. Kakashi was already over there and talking to the man between the mover's questions. Itachi immediately made his way toward them, being the social person he was. He also took the liberty of dragging his moping younger brother with him

"Kakashi." he called to his adopted father.

Sasuke noted that Kakashi looked beside himself with...joy...that couldn't be a good sign.

"Itachi, Sasuke, I'd like you to meet Jiraiya. Jiraiya, these are my adoptive sons." Kakashi introduced.

Sasuke and Itachi's photographic memory clicked into action at the same time and they both placed the name...It was the author of Kakashi's favorite and most perverted books. They both took an involuntary step back(but just a small one because they are Uchiha's and their pride wouldn't allow them to take more.)

"Oh, they look close to Naru's age. She's inside exploring the house. NARU!" he yelled the last part.

It took about twenty seconds for a blonde head of hair to appear. "Yeah?" came a feminine voice.

"Get over hear already Naru, the neighbors are here." Jiraiya called. The small girl jogged out. The two Uchiha's watched as the girl ran over to them. She had a high pony tail that was a brilliant blonde, but in the sunlight it had a red tint to it. Her dark colored jeans were ripped and torn at the knees and she had a loose orange t-shirt on. She skid to a stop next to her adoptive father.

Sasuke couldn't help but to meet the brilliant blue eyes that stood out against her tan skin. Her eyes however were marred by red rimmed glasses that were huge on her head. Matching scars marked her cheeks, but they didn't make her looked deformed, she almost looked like she had whiskers. If Sasuke was actually capable of thinking such a thought, he'd say she was cute. Itachi however had no such impairment.

"Well, isn't she a cutie." Itachi grinned at her.

A smile that rivaled the sun flashed on her face. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Naru." she stuck her hand out to Sasuke because he was closest.

Sasuke glared at the hand before turning his glare to her face.

"Wow, someone's a bastard." She rolled her eyes. She turned and tried again with Itachi while Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. No one had ever dared to call him that before, no matter how much he deserved it. Itachi was trying to keep from laughing as Jiraiya smacked the back of Naru's head.

"Watch your manners." he ordered.

"But he started it!" she protested rubbing the back of her head. She glared at him, looking like a pouting puppy.

"She's right. Don't worry about it. That's just how our Sasuke is." Kakashi smiled down at the girl.

"I'm Itachi." Itachi took her offered hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you."

Naru grinned, delighted. Sasuke was still in shock due to the girl's comment.

"And my name is Kakashi" Kakashi gently shook her hand. "I hate to run, but I need to go feed these boys." He put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders and led them away.

* * *

'Why? Why did she have to sit next to me in class?' Sasuke was thinking the next day. Sitting next to him was his new blonde neighbor. So far she hadn't even spoken a word to him, though her amused looks at him as he was surrounded by his doting admirers was enough to infuriate him. He sat brooding for most of the day as she easily made friends with some of the more obnoxious students in the class.

Currently Kiba was telling her all about his puppy.

"Really? You can understand him." They sat cross legged on the floor.

"You bet. He and I talk all the time." Kiba bragged.

Naru listened grinning. "That's awesome. I wish I could do something like that." Naru peeked at the boy she met yesterday out of the corner of her eye. He seemed popular but anti social. She found him utterly amusing, even if he was annoying.

The bell rang above their heads and she looked up at it curiously. Then she shrugged, stood and walked to get her backpack. She followed the rest of the flow of students but still managed to get lost in the large school. Eventually she found the door and ran to the bus.

She was breathing hard as she climbed on. She searched the bus for an open seat and almost groaned outloud when she found the only one. With a resigned sigh she sat next to Sasuke, but otherwise ignored him. That is when the chills down her spine. She looked around to find almost every girl on the bus glaring at her. She sighed mentally but on the outside she gave them a flashy grin and turned to face the front of the bus once again.

She didn't have to deal with the uncomfortable silence for long. Her bus stop was one of the first. She sped off the bus, pausing to stretch once she was outside.

"Naru!" Itachi greeted getting off the bus after her. She turned to grin at him.

"Itachi, right?" she asked.

"That's it." He confirmed.

Sasuke joined them, but Naru didn't bother to greet him. Sasuke had no idea why, but that bothered him. So had her silence on the bus. She _clearly _didn't have a problem talking, today had proved that much. But she was downright ignoring him.

"Hi." he greeted her." She blinked at him, her eyes unbelievably wide under her glasses. "Hn... You look like a dobe." He stated plainly.

She was taken aback for a few seconds then glared, "And you're a teme bastard no matter what expression you use. Not that you actually use any."

Sasuke blinked surprised as she stormed away.

"Nice Sasuke. I love your skills at making friends." Itachi chided as he walked away, leaving his brother to follow. Sasuke didn't know what he HAD expected but the reaction he had gotten from her wasn't it. He walked forward in a slight daze. Itachi looked back at him and laughed, "Well, she said you don't have expressions, the look on your face proves her wrong."

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and reformed his face, 'How dare she insult him and make him look like an idiot!'

* * *

"Teme." Naru greeted Sasuke the next morning with a large grin.

"Dobe." he smirked at her.

Itachi blinked in shock, did Sasuke really just greet someone?

"Bastard"

"Moron"

"Emo"

"Dead last"

"Duck butt head"

Now Sasuke was silent. Not only had she insulted his looks, but twice. This was the first girl he had met that hadn't drooled over him, let alone insult him. She smirked triumphantly while Itachi just stared. Somehow the insults they were slinging back and forth almost sounded...friendly...

* * *

Naru sat on her bed, enjoying the breeze that came through her wide open window. She had been living her for close to a month now. Her room was just finally unpacked. She looked around happily, her curtains and bed spread were a brilliant orange color while her walls were a deep blue with a stripe of orange through it. There was an extra room that led off from hers. Jiraiya had said it was probably built to be an office but she could do whatever she wanted to it when she got older.

She imagined becoming a rock star and playing guitar in there and smiled happily. She stood up to look out the window, although there wasn't much of a view to look at, but she was surprised to find the curtains across the way that were always shut were open. Sasuke was sitting on his desk, looking up at the sky from his window. Naru leaned partway out her window and called, "Hey Teme!"

Sasuke jumped then turned toward the girl. "You're loud dobe." he informed her.

Naru grinned. This is how it had become. Every chance they got they slung insults back and forth and bickered. The other students in their class took it as a sign of hatred, but Naru took Sasuke's excessive rudeness to her as a friendship of sorts. After all she was the only one he would willing talk or respond to besides glaring.

"What are you doing?" she ignored his loud comment.

"Drawing." he nodded toward the small sketch pad in his lap.

"Can I see?"

"Hn..." was the only answer but he held up the pad regardless. On it was a messy drawing of a bird.

"Wow, Sasuke it's pretty!" Naru complimented with a wide grin.

Sasuke blinked, 'did the dobe just compliment me?' "Thanks" was all he said though.

It was Naru's turn to be surprised. 'Did he just say thank you?' Sasuke smirked at her dumbfounded expression.

"Gnight Dope" He reclosed his curtains while Naru stared after him.

* * *

"Hey dobe?" Sasuke began the conversation on the bus for once.

"Yes Teme?" Naru answered.

"Why do you keep sitting with me?"

"Because we're friends." Came her answer in a tone that made him feel like an idiot.

"We are?" he blinked. She nodded, turning to look at him. Her head tilted slightly to the side.

"What else would you call it?" she asked.

Sasuke realized he had no answer for that question so simply said "Hn."

* * *

7 years later(aka, summer before their first year in Jr. High)

Naru sat in her room with her brand new guitar. Her bedroom hadn't changed much over the years, the only differences were now her bed was quite a bit larger, she had as desk with an open laptop sitting on it underneath the window, and her music room was currently being soundproofed so her random instruments were cluttering her bedroom.

_Ding_ Naru looked up at the now familiar sound. She grinned putting down her guitar.

'Hey Dobe. I'm bored, let's go for a walk.'

'A walk where?' She looked up from her computer to watch Sasuke's reaction.

He shrugged, 'Let's go explore the woods or something.'

'...Alright. Meet you in my driveway.' She shut the computer and grabbed her coat before running downstairs. Sasuke was already waiting for her at the end of the drive way. She paused to admire her longtime friend. He had gotten tall recently and now towered over her. He had also gotten quite a bit more handsome, but she would never admit that to him.

He smirked at her. "About time. Shall we race. I bet I'll beat you."

"In your dreams you Bastard. Ready set go!" she yelled, taking off down the sidewalk. Sasuke shot after they. They ran laughing to where the city ended and the thin forest began. They slowed our pace as they entered the trees. Both preteens were panting for breath.

"Told you I'd win dead last."

"You cheated you Stuck up emo bastard." she pushed past him and into a small clearing. "Sasuke look." she stopped. Infront of them was an old park. Its metal slide shined in the sunlight. It had a pair of swings as well. Naru walked forward and sat testingly on one of the swings. It held her weight without complaint so she pushed herself to swing. Sasuke followed after her and sat on the other swing, though he didn't actually swing he just sat with the look on his face that told Naru he was taking a mental picture of what he was seeing to draw it later, but she would never see what ever he drew because the first drawing of his she had seen was the last one. As payback she never let him read or hear the songs she was writing.

"I like this place." Naru finally broke the silence when Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Hn." he answered. Naru took that as an agreement.

"We should come here more often, don't you think."

"Hn."

"Teme, Hn, is not a word." she told him in a flat voice.

"Why not, you understand it." he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever, let's get going."

* * *

One Year Later

"Come on Sasuke," Naru pulled Sasuke toward a music store. He went without complaint but gave her a glare. They were wandering around the shopping area in the middle of town and he was getting hungry.

"Fine." she said, somehow getting the message even though he didn't say anything "Let's go get some food then." she turned away from the store displaying guitars and other such instruments and walked down the sidewalk. They took a little back road to take a short cut to a fast food restaurant several blocks away. "Hey Sasuke, let's eat in there." Naru pointed inside the cafe that they were standing next to. Sasuke looked in the window to see a barely busy cafe that was serving burgers. Without waiting for an answer Naru walked in.

Sasuke followed her, irritated that she had just left him.

The inside of the cafe was cozy, Naru noted. There was a small stage with a microphone set up in the back. The booths were personal and looked comfortable. She sat down in one and grinned happily. Sasuke followed suit and sat across from her and glared.

"What? I knew you were following me." she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Hn." he answered looking the menu over.

It didn't take long for the waitress to come over. "What can I get you two to eat?" she asked, taking a pen and pad of paper out of her apron.

"Plain cheese burger with extra tomatoes." sasuke said in a bored tone.

"A piled high burger for me!" Naru's voice was overly excited as usual.

She nodded and walked back toward the kitchen.

"Did you know this place was here Sasuke?" Naru asked.

"No, or we would have been here already moron." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, this should be the place we always go to eat. It looks like they have poetry readings and such too!"

"Hn." was the only answer she got.

"That's not a word teme." she said grumpily, but smiled despite herself. That was **_her_** Teme for you.  


* * *

Start of Senior Year

_Ding_

'Naru, I have news...'

'What is it Teme.'

'I have a girlfriend.'

She stared at the screen of her computer, happy that her window curtains were closed. 'What?' was all she could think to answer. 'Who?' Naru couldn't believe it. HER Sasuke was dating someone...other than her.

'Sakura.'

'Congrats' Naru clicked her computer shut and stood up. She rubbed her temples to try to drive away the building headache. Not only was Sasuke dating someone else, it was the president of his fan club and the most violent of them to boot. Did he know what he was getting himself into?

* * *

**Sorry, this kinda jumps around alot doesn't it. Oh well, click the pretty green button and tell me what you think. And the sequel of course is You Belong With Me.**


End file.
